Rayons de lune
by Nausikaa-Ambre
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'appelle Neji Hyuga qu'on ne fait pas de cauchemars...


La première chose que vit Neji en se réveillant, ce fut la fenêtre grande ouverte, qui donnait sur le ciel le plus noir qui eut jamais existé. Il en conclut sans problèmes qu'on était en pleine nuit et se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait un goût amer dans sa bouche et se souvenait vaguement d'avoir crié. Des images lui revenaient petit à petit, des images terribles et ensanglantées. Il avait donc fait un cauchemar ? Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. La dernière fois, c'était après la mort de son père.

Il ferma les yeux et se rallongea, essayant de retrouver le sommeil. Mais il rouvrit aussitôt les paupières. Il se sentait mal, comme si quelque chose le guettait, quelque chose de terrible. Cette impression faisait battre son cœur plus vite et le faisait haleter comme après une longue course. Il s'efforça vainement de faire taire cette petite voix qui lui disait que des ennemis étaient en train de se glisser dans l'ombre pour parvenir jusqu'à lui. Une goutte de sueur lui glissa le long de son front. Il y porta la main machinalement, retrouvant une nouvelle image de son rêve : le sceau maudit s'étalait sur tout son corps, provoquant des souffrances abominables. Ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Soudain, derrière lui, il sentit la porte coulisser. Tout son corps se crispa.

-Neji ?

Silence. Il expira profondément dans l'espoir de retrouver un semblant de calme.

-Tout va bien, Hinata-sama. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher.

Un léger bruit de pas rejoignit à son tour la porte. Hanabi sans aucun doute. Ce devait être le cri qu'il avait poussé en se réveillant qui les avait tiré de leur sommeil. Il leur tourna obstinément le dos, sa figure le trahirait trop facilement.

-Neji, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hinata d'insister. Surtout face à lui, qui gardait toujours des airs impassibles quoi qu'il arrive, la mettant ainsi mal à l'aise. Elle devait vraiment s'inquiéter. Hanabi ne disait rien mais elle restait là elle aussi. Têtue comme elle était, elle ne bougerait pas avant d'avoir été complètement rassurée. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Neji se tourna vers elle en s'efforçant de faire bonne figure.

-Hinata-sama. Hanabi-sama. Je vais très bien. Allez dormir.

Comme elles ne répondaient pas, il leva les yeux vers elles. Deux rayons de lune. C'étaient ce qu'elle étaient, avec leurs regards de nacre, leurs visages si pâles et leurs longs cheveux couleur de nuit. Elles apportaient un peu de lumière dans sa chambre à cette heure si sombre.

Il remarqua soudain leurs yeux écarquillés. Elles ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça, aussi fragile et désemparé. Pour une fois, elles pouvaient facilement le percer à jour. Il baissa de nouveau la tête en se maudissant. Si seulement il s'était montré un peu plus ferme dans sa première injonction, on n'en serait pas là. Il entendit un bruissement de pas venant vers lui. Puis, brusquement, il sentit qu'on le prenait dans ses bras. La sensation de nausée disparut dans ce contact.

-Hi… Hinata !

Dans sa surprise, il en oubliait le sama. Sa cousine resserra un peu plus son étreinte, ses mèches lui chatouillant le cou. Hanabi fit silencieusement le tour du lit pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté et lui prendre la main.

-On restera là jusqu'à ce que tu te rendormes.

Sa voix était douce, comme les bras d'Hinata. Neji se rallongea lentement et sentit les deux sœurs faire de même, chacune d'un côté. Serré contre elles, il se sentait totalement apaisé, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps, il venait de s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls et sa respiration s'apaisa. Mais avant de se laisser aller au sommeil, il avait une dernière chose à faire.

-Hinata ?

-Mmoui ?

-Hanabi ?

-Mmm.

-Merci.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, quand Hiashi voulut chercher Neji pour son entraînement matinal, il les trouva tous les trois endormis, étroitement enlacés. Comme trois rayons de lune.


End file.
